A Christmas Bori
by StarlightWaters2002
Summary: Its Christmas time and Beck wants to get something special for Tori and Tori wants to get something special for Beck. One-shot. MAJOR Bori Minor Jandre and Cabbie.


**This is just a Christmas Story enjoy!**

_Christmas eve_

Beck was really looking forward to Christmas he wanted to get his girlfriend Tori the matching necklace to her watch. He worked at Matt's tree house. He sold Christmas trees at Christmas.

When a man, woman and 2 kids walked in that morning Matt ,a miserly man who had a thirst for greed, went to them to try to sell them the 10 foot trees. The man took out of his pocket 8 dollars and had sad eyes because his children were dancing and singing looking forward to having a Christmas tree.

Matt told him he could pay month after month all he had to do was sign a contract. The man looked at his children and hesitantly took the pen. Beck didn't want this to happen so he looked around and saw a small tree at the back. Beck quickly gave them the tree and sent them off with cheery faces.

Beck turned around awaiting the wrath of his boss. Matt took all the tips that Beck had earned and fired him. He wondered how he was going to get something for Tori now...

Meanwhile Tori was working really hard as was Jade and Cat they all wanted something special to buy for their boyfriends. Jade wanted to get Andre something Cat wanted to get Robbie something and Tori wanted to get Beck a harmonica case since Tori knew he secretly was a great harmonica player and really enjoyed doing it.

Tori, Jade and Cat worked at Drake's wrapping shop. When Drake called them in he told them in he told them their Christmas bonus was not working on Christmas day!

The girls were furious and upset. Tori was wondering how she was going to get Beck his case now..

_Christmas Day 7:30 pm_

Tori was freaking out soon she had to give Beck a Christmas present and she had no idea how she was going to do that. She walked out on the street it was a winter wonderland. She grabbed her cherry pink coat and hat and was off. She looked around and saw a man preforming and money in his hat and light bulb went off in her head.

Beck felt melancholy it was Christmas and she had nothing to give to Tori. Their get together was in half an hour and he still had no idea what to do. He checked the time _7:45. _Then he looked at his harmonica and went to the trade store.

As she began a man walked by with the one of a kind harmonica case she was going to get Beck. She quickly stopped and ran after him she threw a glance at her watch.

_Christmas day 8:00_

Beck asked Tori what time it was and she replied by saying it was present time.

Tori handed Becks present which was wrapped in blue with a gold bow. He opened it to find a one of a kind harmonica case.

Beck handed Tori a present wrapped in pink with a sliver bow. She opened it to find a beautiful matching silver necklace to go with her watch.

Tori told Beck that he should play music but he just snuggled up closer to her near the fire.

Beck told Tori that he sold his harmonica so that he could buy her the necklace and Tori told him that she sold her watch so that she could get the case.

Beck told Tori that she was all the music he ever needed.

Tori and Beck wrapped up warm and went outside to join there friends at that time music started playing and they all started singing.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents Jade  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know Tori  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need Cat  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace Andre  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know Beck  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby

Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting Robbie  
Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick The girls  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do? The boys  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby

Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere Cat  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing Tori  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for Jade  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know All  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is  
You, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby All (Except Cat she sings the baby)

All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby

At that moment mistletoe appeared on top of Beck and Tori and they shared a kiss it was a magical moment and they all agreed that Christmas really was a magical time of the year!

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed that yes its not my own plot its Disney's and I don't own Victorious but thanks for reading! **

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_


End file.
